


【泉レオ】公主殿下是男人

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: *灵感来自于19年盖里奇版《阿拉丁》与鸽女士
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】公主殿下是男人

从天而降的月永レオ挣扎着爬起，天海之际生出唯一的绿洲，些微火光为夜幕吞噬。万物休憩草木静谧，巡逻侍卫打着盹儿。某位脑壳圆圆一看就不靠谱的神明慵懒的尾音回旋耳际：“只配强者拥有的美人正在殿内翘首以盼，耳闻不如一见，机会千载难逢。”  
“真敢大言不惭地指挥我啊……”神灯里的黑发神明自诩为向导，却更似初来乍到，一路害他跌进水塘，在集市被猴子偷走钱包，更将他空着肚子投掷在怎么看都无美人在卧的露台，惊动警卫便要以非法闯入罪投入地牢。  
身心俱疲地回望来向，暂且庆幸免于沦为汪洋中不知名巨兽的晚餐。缀满珍品的连廊如博物馆的陈列，叹道bug频出的盗版游戏却总在细枝末节处下功夫。整日滴水未进的作曲天才对着搪瓷盘的瓜果咽口水，樱桃串淌着水痕，表皮覆上月光的尾羽。错乱的时空经由熟谙的人烟气建立通道，指引他蹑手蹑脚行至床畔。梦中人呼吸平稳双手交错在小腹，流沙般的月穗搭乘睫毛滴落。巧夺天工的新古典主义画作般，不愧是流芳百世的美。他忘记饥饿屏息凝神去瞻仰，怀揣追寻美的无畏撩开金丝帐帷的一角，所谓的温柔乡将他心脏悬停，再砸个稀碎——  
“……饶了我吧。”月永レオ嘴角抽搐，“说好的茉莉公主，这显然，显然，是个男人吧！”  
  
  


**公主殿下是男人**

by lattice

  
  
“凛月又把我耍了，亏我这样信任你！好，我对天起誓，久居深闺的茉莉公主是男人！”  
“放屁，我们成熟男人怎么会犯公主是男人这种低级错误！”  
争吵声日语加密，却招致几位围起异域头巾的女性的侧目——这部游戏语言系统相当成功，为了月P人身安全起见，不要当街大放厥词。凛月斜睨着我打个响指，顷刻间尘土飞散，一幢楼拔地而起。  
——我们这些天的临时住处。不染纤尘的凛月慢悠悠地端起红茶啜饮，通身散发着与陋室不兼容的贵族气质：“月P到底是外来客。置喙他们的信仰，等于要了他们的命。茉莉公主身为神女亲选的祭司，怎可能是男人？我不比你早来几日，但亲眼所见他穿着露脐装跳肚皮舞——就算是男人又如何？拉上灯都是一样的，看月P面色红润，想必春宵一刻值千金。”  
“不一样！”我龇牙咧嘴揉着昨晚摔痛的腰。对方意味深长地瞧来：居然有意外之喜，我这个向导也算此行不虚……  
“你在想什么？从表情来看准没好事！”  
名为凛月的神灯面露狡黠：当真不懂？这样纯情的DK真是少见，也对，月P是社会不适应患者，世界由作曲与妹妹组成。“你一个新手指引，怎么对我这样知根知底！”我绞尽脑汁回溯说明书，“呃，当真有新手指引这种东西吗？”  
“我怎么知道。一觉醒来就多了为你实现心愿的重任，嘛，不过以人形吃香喝辣也不错。”平心而论，这位随从还算尽责，能在五分钟内慢吞吞爬出回应我的召唤（足见我要求之低），又能凭空为我掏出纸笔记录灵感，便再没什么挑挑拣拣的，坐下陪他共进下午茶。敷药的腰好了大半，不由称奇男性公主的寝殿中的药物居然这般立竿见影。  
  
月永レオ，16岁普通DK，异性恋，小琉可第一帅气的哥哥，怀抱痴心妄想的音乐梦——好吧，我也不想这般乏味地自我介绍。平平无奇的一天购买了一款盗版VR游戏，介绍词是“身临其境的绝顶体验”。连上电源独自向绿洲进发，穹顶的空洞是重回现实的隧道。不待开启序章母亲便让我去菜店，刚要应声便闻响彻天地的猫嚎。我时常投喂的流浪猫跳窗而入扑倒设备，霎时地崩山摧将我掩埋。  
醒来后匍匐在布满黄金珠宝的崎岖洞口，一只神灯卧在手边任我抚摸。钻出个名为凛月的同样一头雾水的神明，叨叨着一觉醒来多了个主人。“我放弃了，”我沮丧地坐在洞口，“放我回去作曲吧。若在这里与世隔绝让小琉可担心——”  
“当真么！”头巾马甲阔腿裤，袒出的小腹白皙异常，明晃晃反光刺痛眼睛，“月 P半途而废，会让我发不出奖金。啊不，你将与美轮美奂的体验擦肩而过，还浪费了钱。两个世界时间不同步，这里的日夜不过是那畔的瞬息，我负责你的生活起居，还会满足你任何心愿。”神明眯起莫名熟谙的血眸：“有位倾国倾城的茉莉公主，美貌足以令inspiration不止息地喷涌。勇者们前赴后继想要一睹真容，现下只需你一个施令——”  
“这套传销话术省省吧，哪里不是光秃秃的，分明是消费者欺诈！” 好想念冰可乐，我咂咂嘴指向盘根错节裸露在外的枝干，却承认被“茉莉公主”的噱头蛊惑。由一个陌生人掐住命脉，所谓一见如故，更如相识已久。“若真有这等好事，那我想与茉莉公主厮守一生——”  
话音未落，业务不熟练的新晋向导哇哇叫着化为一缕气，打补丁的飞毯嗖一声腾空而起，载上惊魂未定的我，时而猛踩油门时而刹车时而翻跟头——性能太差了！一路无声尖叫，逞强耍帅陪小琉可乘过山车的恐怖回忆萦绕脑海。而后便是开头那一幕——什么茉莉王子牡丹公主，叫我濑名就可以。被惊醒的人有着成年男人低沉的烟嗓，满是嫌弃地让人带我洗澡换衣，尾音恶劣地上扬。  
和风细雨的关切掺入文绉绉的利刃，潜移默化让我擅自认定他的温柔。飞毯被宫人拿去缝补，今夜无从脱身。大理石与琉璃砖垒砌的寝殿内，高脚浅口的花瓣形托盘闪着银质光泽，见我狼吞虎咽的架势，不时招呼侍女为我添满鲜虾、奶酪与肉菜——濑名殿下，我悄然观察旁人对他的敬称。毫无代入感的日本姓氏，全盘本土化也算游戏公司的闲情逸致。  
眉目俊朗的男人身披丝绸睡衣，肤若凝脂较旁人白几个色号，蜷曲的灰发慵懒却雍容。我曾揣度过高高在上的祭司会如何不近人烟，却感魂魄被蓝眸不失热切地牢牢攥住，有那样一瞬将他满心关怀曲解为不怀好意，好在这的确是全龄向游戏。不怒自威的气场堪比数学老师兼班主任，而我的理科老师们无一不是上年纪的大叔，不曾如他给人以如沐春风的奇效。通身无一不在我的好球带，游戏制作虽粗糙，揣测受众心理却是行家。他真好看呀，酒足思淫欲饭饱没事干，这位以讹传讹不近人情的“公主”，让滋滋流油的炙羊肉也黯然失色。  
“吃不惯吗？”  
他拍拍手招来满桌甜点任我自便。淋上蜂蜜洒满果干包裹金箔，个个引诱我想打包给小琉可。那畔的小琉可不会遍尝与哥哥分离的苦痛，唯有哥哥独自在异乡受折磨！念及妹妹顿时胃口全无，我将羹汤小碗向旁侧推：“抱歉打扰您的休息……我吃相欠佳让您见笑了。”无碍，濑名殿下双手交握：你的造访算不得蓬荜生辉，但多少为这里添些烟火气。勾起唇角却更像苦笑：除却大型场合，这处宫殿甚少有人涉足，方便我沉淀心思著书立说，也算世外桃源了。  
“れおくん在路上同我的臣民打过交道吧，我不常出门……他们还好吗？”  
不过是被重兵把守软禁于此，所谓深居浅出的逸闻由我这个外乡人一眼看穿。蓝眸转向窗外沉眠的山海：“不知你是否见到有恶龙阻隔我与民众……近些年我愈发对外界一无所知。”寻不到立场接话，只得无措地垂着头。好在对方了然地拍拍手：来见一见我的宠物。向里间唤道：れおくん？  
赶在应声前便闻地动山摇的狮吼。只曾在动物园的缆车上俯瞰过，货真价实的雄狮昂首挺胸而来，骇得我从椅子跌落——原来一个劲儿投喂我，是为了填充你宠物的宵夜！我慌乱躲闪猛兽的竖瞳，腥臭热气熏在面庞，滑腻舌苔在脸上游走。对不起小琉可，哥哥被下了美人计，若是当真小命归西——只待狮子收回舌头亲昵地蹭蹭颊侧，袖手旁观的濑名殿下才对满脸唾液的我拖着长腔：“啧，居然也把你当主人了，说明他很喜欢你。两位れおくん缘分真不浅。它非常温柔，是我先前野外考察时的坐骑，见到谁意欲对我不利便会保护我。”  
谁说猫科动物不亲人。我也喂过这样一只流浪猫……好吧，或许正是我跌入时空乱流的元凶。我重回坐席，侍女款款上前为我添上满杯。“我的臣民坚信葡萄酒是与来世相通的桥梁，是为接待贵宾的珍品。れおくん当真海量，我的库存被你喝得见底了。”  
什么，这是酒？！一口一口闷不曾品味，始才察觉异样。濑名殿下仍尽着地主之谊，醉意在心理暗示中迟到地袭来。我打着嗝儿撂倒酒杯：“不知道我未成年吗！这在……这在我的故乡，是，是犯法的！”  
  
也罢，只有他知我知。经此一遭初探自身的酒量，“在他仆人的房间醒来，我没告会他就乘飞毯回来了。糟糕，说漏嘴了，凛月不许检举我未成年饮酒！”  
“说得像我能在月P的世界变成人一样。”凛月左右打探焕然一新的我，大抵是侍女为我换的新装，“昨晚我调试设备金钱翻倍，代价是月P的旅途含今天只剩三天。以及坏消息：开发商经营不善申报破产，现有产品要从市面上回收……”  
——好好游历吧，过了这村没这店。凛月意味深长投来一瞥。三天就三天，快走吧，我饿了！鬼知道昨天我对喷香的烤饼忍了多久口水。这边的肉烹调得当真美味，分量足到不要钱似的。对方却摇头：“月P胃口真大，完全不像刚刚扫荡了茉莉公主餐桌的异乡客——当真要这身装扮招摇过市吗？”  
“又如何？”  
凛月努努嘴示意腰间的钱袋子，二人的身家性命。迫于无奈换上不显眼的平民衣装，再度跌落凡尘——嗯，很适合，谁让月P天生缺乏我这副雍容华贵，啊不，游手好闲的贵族气度呢？彩色豆糕将嘴巴塞得满满，不能带小琉可游历真是可惜！而濑名殿下若能亲历这副欣欣向荣，定然会欣慰吧。“吃慢点，不要满嘴喷屑！我没带水，月P被噎死也爱莫能助。”——茉莉公主面前失仪，对方不怪罪你吗？怀里摞得小山高的凛月艰难探头，“少买点，任何物品都带不出外界！”  
“怎么这样小气！果然是快倒闭了，你们设备多少年不曾修缮了，飞毯也破破烂烂让我丢尽颜面——啊！飞毯忘在他寝殿了！”  
今晚我们去取吧！沾沾自喜于找到合理由头，而凛月吹个口哨，修补时绣上卷须叶的飞毯转瞬间铺展在身边待命……魔法世界果真不识趣！  
请暂且先回，月P今晚同你不见不散——凛月同魔毯耳语，后者扬起穗儿同我道别，一溜烟不见踪影。“如你所愿，今晚我会全程保护月P——我呀，可是被称作‘策略家’的。”不错，我赞许点头，“那么请问策略家凛月殿下，你赶走了飞毯我们怎样去？”  
划着小船穿越无人区被恶龙叼走果腹，抑或《少年レオ的奇幻漂流》之类的暗黑童话，我进退两难踏上岌岌可危的小木筏，眺望远方弥漫雾气的壮丽宫阙。二人各执一桨汗如雨下，没头苍蝇般为狂风驱赶。“月P，不要逆着我的动作划！”凛月的呼喊消弭在骤风中，层叠的积雨云瞬息间将我们浇个透湿。却如有神助被浪头卷到边缘，勉力爬上岸躲在礁石后。  
流年不利……衣服黏在身上阻遏灵感，揉着湿发爬起，唾一口泥土味咸腥的雨水，目送支离破碎的木板被浪头卷去。“我就不该对你们的设备抱有任何奢望——那么，冲吗？”待凛月惨白的脸重现血色，我撸起袖子拍拍他的背。  
“呃，冲……”  
“声音大些再答！骑士要勇敢、果断、决绝！”  
——装酷耍帅的山寨骑士。我对凛月的毒舌不予置评，骑士披荆斩棘救出公主，故事书中的赞歌终能亲历。我壮志满酬地从凛月的四次元口袋中掏出一柄塑料软剑，举过头顶静候光污染式华丽变身。说时迟那时快，我们瞬间置身于奢华炫目的恒温宫殿，红黄色壁上烙刻有朝贡的浮雕，竖着的涡卷与背对而跪的铜牛，惹得凛月啧啧称奇。  
“呃……VR游戏一大亮点不是打怪吗！不可以带我走后门！”被凛月闪身拖进无人角落，我压低音量：那柄剑是我最喜欢的道具，本以为能在游戏里摸到真的过过瘾，你居然不给我耍帅的机会。不许小看我，我也会保护凛月的！  
“我知道，但那柄剑的用途就是带你穿越。若是硬闯，游戏里的恶龙当真会置你于死地。”  
“还真有斗恶龙的桥段，老crossover了！”  
“至少我有……”凛月摸着脖子棒读台词，“守护月P人身安全的义务。以及月P似乎买到了盗版，原装版才有完整的打怪流程——喜欢那柄剑吗？你回去后去小商品市场，很便宜的，一次批发一卡车。”  
——我不是月P的妹妹，无需对着我一直逞强，放轻松。窗棂外悬挂在枝杈的月盘，烘上花园喷泉的雾气，塑成山雨欲来风满楼的混沌。“我不太清楚月P的心理接受能力，接下来发生什么都要牢记：闭目塞听很有必要。”言毕，凛月一个过肩摔，背后奇袭的一员侍卫被丢在眼前摔成肉泥，血肉溅了一脸，这才发觉我们早被团围无路可逃。“别怕，番茄酱而已，这是全年龄游戏。”看着瘦小却天赋异禀，眼花缭乱放倒一大片，“我分身乏术，轮到月P耍帅了！”  
这般打斗不曾惊动濑名殿下吗？铁制的矛抵在腰际，我回身稳准狠踹上士兵裆部一脚踹出数米，挥上脸的拳头格外货真价实。身材在同龄男生中算瘦小，这个世界的士兵却伤不及我。一路被逼上神殿外桥，却目送凛月乘飞毯扬长而去——新手教程到此结束，自行探索吧！神灯在手，愿你毫发无伤！我瞠目结舌对天比中指，神殿上下都因闯入者而全副武装，我匆匆扒下侍卫衣服为自己套上。循记忆抄小道溜到濑名殿下寝殿门前，透过孔隙努力探瞧意图求救，却只窥见发光转动的地球仪……这究竟是什么年代？  
——生面孔。被人从后揪住衣领再吃一闷棍，漫天繁星在眼前纵横交错。好痛，不致命却真的好痛，我顶着满头草屑醒来，发觉被打晕后丢入通天地牢。仰头却见瑰丽的星子在一方夜幕中眨眼，连同可憎的人类勾得我眼馋心热。以一线生机为诱惑，便是源于同类的可恨与恶毒。我环顾四下比对玩过的密室逃脱与解谜游戏，悲哀地得出结论：单凭人力无法脱身。当真要怀抱无从实现的愿景自生自灭吗？……多美的星星啊，若能与他一起看就好了。心底的叫嚣阵阵冲撞笼壁，我虔诚地摩挲神灯。若非天无绝人之路，我定然不会为如此小事轻易挥霍一次机会。  
“好，好~不必劳烦我亲自跑一趟了？”  
不待我向虚空回应凛月，长靴声由远及近，地牢振聋发聩地震荡，我欣喜地趴上围栏，一道道锁啪嗒解开，伴着昏暗烛火迎来一宫之主，拂动的靛蓝披风携来茉莉清香——我浸在他的殿内一夜，便被凛月询问是否洗了花瓣浴。濑名殿下颇有威严地立在面前，宛若歌剧中佩剑起舞的美男子。宠物狮凛然蹲踞在旁，目送主人单膝跪下将我牵起：“我收到飞毯传信，下午便在躬身等候。辛苦你了，れおくん。”被一转攻势的勇者面红耳赤低下头。纵使如何罗曼蒂克，而手心向上是牵起女士的仪态，可我们两个确确凿凿都是男人吧！  
“可他擅自闯殿，对您不敬——”  
宠物狮低吼迈步，侍卫的矛倏然落地。“他是我的座上宾，敢有什么不满吗？”至少仅限自己的宫邸，濑名殿下拥有说一不二的权力。宫人举起灯盏，任他将我牵过迷宫般深邃的连廊：走得这样慢，腿还好吗？他的殷切让我不安，不许众目睽睽下公主抱我！对方被我的防备态唬住，片刻后笑出声：れおくん在做什么春秋大梦。掌管一国生息的濑名殿下背对我蹲下身：“上来。”  
“这是在做什么。”我嗫嚅着后退。  
“我来背你。”  
他笃定地回望，微妙的快意在眸中漾出涟漪：“我屈尊纡贵来背你，不要磨磨蹭蹭的。”情窦初开的（自认为）异性恋少年对逾越性别藩篱的普世之美俯首称臣，而他会享受这般持靓行凶的滋味吧，以美貌不见血光掳走我的神志。  
“濑名殿下，我的衣服脏兮兮的……”  
我畏手畏脚忸怩着揽上他的脖颈。他的背不算宽阔却成熟有力，那袭尊贵的白衣不时被我染成调色板——没错，れおくん套上不合身的侍卫服的确又傻又蠢。你为了见我，可谓苦心孤诣。男人刻意压低嗓：“昨晚由我亲自换上的那身呢？”  
什么！我慌乱中踹他一脚，被他不满地向上颠颠。那岂不是……醒醒，他是男人。薄荷的吐息熨帖在颊侧，颇具催眠的功效。我阖眼小憩，却感蓝白的星火自空落的视域冉冉燃升——れおくん，睁眼吧。星座盘根错节地连缀，我如坠入汪洋的行者，经由淋漓彗尾随他攀上通往苍穹的索道。  
“你所见的一切都是我的杰作。”他无不自豪地发声。侍从们不知去向，模拟星空的迷宫连廊中的初次独处，熠熠生辉的钻石镶嵌引路。经由代码编排的游戏场景，不知依托于哪种能源的照明系统，棱镜般折射出剔透的本心——他明白自己只是游戏角色吗？对我与神灯又所知几分？吐息是温热的，重量是真实的，漂亮的蝴蝶骨硌着我，喉结上下颤动。拗不过我将我放下地行走，一前一后却仍把我当孩子牵住。  
——与其神游天外，れおくん不如思考宇宙与人生的终极奥秘。我盯向灰色的发旋，逆时针模拟《星月夜》中梵高之所见。“并非所有人都拥有濑名殿下的时间、情趣、格局与能力。”深知自身浅薄，除了作曲和妹妹外空无一物……要说的话，我从不是父亲期望中的孩子，对他的失望无计可施，追根溯源，降生在月永家并非我的选择。  
“れおくん这样缺乏锻炼吗？”他数落气喘吁吁的我，将我牵上泛光的台阶。  
“是了，我除了射箭好些外体育成绩也很烂，为什么不坐电梯？”  
“电梯？”对方面露异样：“异邦的物什？”  
“……在遥远的日本国。”我努力圆谎加扯谎，全然不顾游戏系统中究竟有无日本，“乘上电梯后，圣诞树顶端，不，天上最亮的星星也唾手可得！”  
“圣诞树？”  
“呃……”  
全是陌生名词呢，他眯起眼悉心谛听：我对一切科学与非科学都抱有原生的敬畏与热忱。秘密观星台的门扉缓缓开启——天蓝色半圆形球顶以鎏金的拉丁文标注星座，波涛与盐湖自下泛着泠泠微光。悬空般的观星台足以将恐高患者吓得屁滚尿流。而当真踏上星格状半透明地面，方觉人类的喜乐与怨怼不过是沧海一粟。牛皮书卷摊开，羽毛笔插在墨水瓶，连笔花体字迹瘦长，我抚上雕花望远镜：“这也是濑名殿下亲手雕刻的？”  
“我或许是这个国度最顶尖的工匠。”  
濑名殿下倚着镂花窗扉，闭上眼摩挲着自转的闪光地球仪，口中念念有词，睫毛在星河灿烂中抖动，浅淡的阴影扫在鼻翼，既像科学家又如巫师（我认为两者并无明确分野）。望远镜窥探宇宙的边角，每颗星子边界明晰，珍珠般斑驳散落在天鹅绒上，汇为奶白色绵长的银河。濑名殿下戴起金丝镜：“十年前的镜片再也没机会换，不比れおくん那畔的世界，我为自己打造了几副镜框，好在我的视力没再下降。”  
——二十年后我说不定要亲手给自己做一副老花镜。面上甚少岁月留痕的漂亮男人叹笑道。游戏的世界行将崩坏，二十年的期望过于奢侈。我揣度濑名殿下届时的终极归宿：地球上承载过的1000亿生命都会变成1000亿恒星，终有一日他会变成星星同我在广袤宇宙中重逢吗？“濑名殿下……”我踌躇着开口，明知是神灯的功效却忍不住报以期待，“你今晚怎么会来解救我？”  
“れおくん猜呢？”  
“莫非是……心电感应？”  
“狮子把我引来的。刚要睡下れおくん就吼个不停，我担心你有危险。”濑名殿下俯身爱抚狮子的脑袋，与我重名的猛兽震天的撒娇声让百尺危楼抖三抖。不知濑名殿下是否曾躺在老房子的屋顶看星星。被母亲喊回屋睡觉前的须臾，inspiration涤荡在天地间，容我自封为万物的主宰。而今才知世界并不给庸人容身之地，弱肉强食的世道注定滤筛去无用之人。  
成年人笃信童话或许也是一种退行的表征，而童话作为文学的一种，本就有疗伤的功效。暂未成年的我摇摇头，避免自己深陷在无意义的探讨——濑名殿下，不一起去外面看星星吗？才不要inspiration尘封在镜片后！胡思乱想什么呢？眉毛却颇有兴致地挑起。我钦佩濑名殿下沉稳的耐性，更知这扇窗扉对他如潘多拉魔盒。他亲昵地揉乱我的头发：“即便如愿陪着れおくん出去胡闹，你来一趟就差点送了小命，要怎样出呢？”  
“我下去探路！”庆幸于今日添补物资，掏出一副攀岩绳，冒险家的秉性催着我用钩子钩在窗檐纵身跃出——我既能非法侵入，也能非法离开！——れおくん！宠物狮先一步奔向窗口，濑名前辈冲来阻拦。  
每一次，每一次，濑名殿下含情脉脉召唤狮子喂它吃饭喝水洗澡，我都会分心。后悔今天没买猫项圈模样的改名卡，这是原名注册账号的彩蛋吗？假如我将用户名改成“魔法少女律酱”，他总不会刚巧给狮子起这种弱智姓名！脚底一滑一脚踩空，我尖叫着被他拽住，蓝眸一瞬被惊惶填满，狮子死命咬住他的睡袍。相牵的指尖体温传递，皮下鼓噪着滚烫的血液，走马灯中我跨越时空同他答成共情，年岁与阅历的天堑分崩离析，唯余风声呼啸亘古回荡。衣料在夜空中清脆撕裂，直到一同坠落在沙土地，濑名殿下依旧死命护我入怀——  
  
“濑名殿下？濑名殿下！”  
不知玩家buff是否游戏角色兼有，身下的濑名殿下探不出鼻息——当真要人工呼吸，或称主动献吻吗，对着游戏里的男角色？高空坠落并非溺水，16岁幼稚无能的我想唤出侍卫帮忙，即便终生被打入地牢也无妨，周身却唯有堪堪悬在枝间的月盘。若是放任他这么死了，我的旅程提前告终，早日与小琉可团聚……不与人建立联系，不去寄托感情与希望，便不会痛苦——理应如此，却对着天空哭喊哀求神明帮衬，随便哪位来者不拒，毕竟他为了保护我才……神明、神明，双手猛地下探，神灯不曾被摔碎，稳当当挂在裤子口袋。  
“神灯，神灯，请保佑濑名殿下平安无事，永远健康……”  
我，月永レオ，彻头彻尾的无神论者，跪在黄沙上一手摩挲神灯一手抚着濑名殿下煞白的面庞。不知捱过多久渐生血色与温度，他用双手覆住我的，嗓音嘶哑着坐起：“……我怎么在这儿？”你差一点死了！我脱口而出，却不好直言是被我拖下水。  
“是为了保护れおくん吗？”  
“或许……总之我们如有神助地降落了。这是你宫殿附近吧，怎么连个鬼影都没有，不该到处重兵镇守吗？——不要轻易告诉我答案，让我妄想！明白了，濑名殿下果然不是安于现状的庸人。”  
“比起这个，更大的惊喜是：从观星台到这里同样有秘密隧道。”濑名殿下扑去衣衫的尘土，双手后撑幽幽开口。  
“……你不早说！现在只剩一个愿望了！”  
“本想看看れおくん的本领，结果还是老一套。冲动是魔鬼，れおくん果然是年轻人呢？”  
“……那么剩下的愿望，我要看濑名殿下穿裙子跳肚皮舞！”  
——免，谈。对方志得意满地笑，夺过神灯高举过头顶。不公平！明明凛月都看过！游戏角色敢跟我比臂力！却被轻松别过手腕交错着钳制在头顶，膝盖将我牢牢抵住。白净文气却意外有几招，还养了猛兽作为宠物，濑名殿下当真不容小觑，他还有什么惊喜是我不知道的！“那是祭祀时不得已而为之，并且不叫‘肚皮舞’。‘凛月’又是谁？”  
分明只是格斗技……我甩开杂念投去一个wink，趁他莫名脸红视线游移时逃脱（当然没有猛踹裆部）。我与他在荒原上扭打作一团，汗滴渗进贫瘠砂砾滋润新苗。好久没有说这样多话了，我对着瑰丽的夜空喃喃，是童年时代也少有的幸福。从平房搬入公寓，星星的轮廓却愈发模糊，稀疏几颗孤零零与我的灵魂遥相呼应，黯淡得不成型。  
“是吗，分明我好久，不如说第一次遇到れおくん这样健谈的。”  
五公分内濑名殿下望来，眼尾眉梢蕴着笑意。  
“巴别塔倒塌后，言语就成为灵魂交流的阻隔。若是我文思缜密，一定作一首抒情诗献给你！但父母时常骂我说话没主题……” 我试探望向濑名殿下，试图在蓝眸中获得共情。“被认可”在任何时刻都不比现下来得更重要。  
“又不是开战前振奋人心的演讲，生活与叙事并非时刻都要囿于某种‘主题’。”  
“……没错，比起为你作诗，濑名殿下不妨看看我的曲子！  
万千星辰为我们照明。拾来枯枝在沙砾间画出平行线，间列缀满拖曳尾巴的圆心。眉心蹙起又舒展，不知能否读懂，凌厉且温润的视线纷然而落，唯独他能将我从音符中转圜——濑名殿下影响我的发挥！他故作不解：怎么了？走神的れおくん不是好孩子哦？  
“呼，完成了！虽然常被说成无用功，但我会将它奉为世界第一的珍品！”  
——是嘛，是嘛，对方点头：术业有专攻，我不太擅长音乐，可以哼给我听吗？音符在山谷间涤荡，濑名殿下侧耳倾听，不过两分钟的小段，尾音融入悠远的驼铃。我睁眼同他对视，直至铃声消弭的须臾。  
“れおくん居然能背谱。”  
“无需背诵，音符生长在我心上。”  
“新奇的曲调，胜过我这里所有乐师，”他颔首，“谢谢，我会珍藏。”岑寂重归，他才对我比划示意：方才那是过路的行商。我心照不宣地勾起唇角。这片领地临近城郊，许是他正密谋一场鲜为人知的出逃。明日说不定能骑到心心念念的骆驼，“以及，濑名殿下……至少就我所见，你的子民们安居乐业，生活富足又幸福。”  
——文明迎来终焉前，你的所有努力都不曾白费。他将我拉起身：带你去个地方。一公里开外影影绰绰的绿洲，海市蜃楼般颇具规模的葡萄园。“异域引进的品种，我少有的私产。”我双目放光：日本水果贵得出奇，成串的葡萄雨更是少见。“吃到饱也可以，但摘下的必须要吃完。”  
“你真是好人啊，濑名殿下！唔唔，比日本的葡萄甜一百倍！”  
——因为气候和日照。晶莹剔透如玛瑙，被我圈在手上把玩。他摸摸我的脑袋，打趣我童心未泯，眯起眼不作声地笑。  
“明天集市会有很多新鲜物什，不想一起去瞧瞧吗？我的朋友神通广大，能帮濑名殿下便装，保证无人察觉！”  
“嘴里吃完再说话。”  
“不许濑名殿下今晚回去，我难得长途跋涉来一趟！”由我来诱发他的自由天性，任何人都不会重返那个鸟笼！“你像对待小动物般摸我不公平，我可不是你召之即来挥之即去的‘れおくん’！”好，好，濑名殿下笑着喂我颗葡萄来堵嘴，眸里雀跃着愈甚不灭的光芒。我试探着伸手，却僵在半空，畏惧他一经触碰便化作原子分子，抑或肉身难以企及的恒星——  
れおくん摸吧。得到首肯后抚上蜷曲的灰发，再揉捏渐红的耳廓。曾听闻他是冷冰冰的高岭之花，通身镀上的一层无机质的银，却是温热的烟火气。齿间刺破表皮，清甜甘美齿颊留香。我含着葡萄抚摸所谓“公主”的面庞：如此这般是大不敬吗？他垂下眼睫来默许：没错，是大不敬。  
  
“早安，不，午安~又是春宵苦短日高起，想必昨夜惊喜又刺激。”凛月眨眨眼：“我帮你选了条实惠的路线，来个体验游——帮助茉莉公主夺权啊，同妖术法师决斗啊，出于成本与安全考虑都删了。”  
“那还玩个什么劲！”我踏入阁楼，惊觉别有洞天。绵延的红玉髓粒粒攀爬至穹顶，产自东方的天青瓷立在床头柜，凛月身着丝绸短袍懒懒地安卧，擎着高脚杯的腕上圈起象牙挂饰。这副未醒酒的暴发户模样必定让濑名殿下见笑。“凛月用了神灯吗！”  
“什么叫我用了神灯，我自己就是神灯。体谅一下啦，经费真的不充裕了？”  
——我低价购入了楼盘，动用了月P的私产。千载难逢变成人，岂不要好好享受一番？罪魁祸首怀抱着不知哪来的iPad。“这也是你买的？……意义何在，这个世界快终结了！”  
“人生苦短及时行乐，白白浪费不如——”不待凛月发表完高见，我转身掀起流苏帘——难道月P把公主带来了！未等他换衣下床梳洗打扮，濑名殿下从容步入。“那天你提前开溜，我便带他来见你。”我不失同情地拍拍瑟缩在床角的凛月的肩，“这位正是比你腿毛还长的‘茉莉公主’本尊。”  
“第一，我定期会剃。第二，我不是公主。”濑名殿下抱臂站在床头，像个催孩子起床的妈妈，初见的威压将凛月骇得往我怀中钻：“怎么真是男的！……月P，我该行什么礼？”  
“我怎么知道！凛月不是自诩本地人吗！”  
“我也没说——”  
濑名殿下干咳一声。“对不起，是我僭越了。”凛月讪笑着捋平被褥，分明他才是春宵苦短日高起，“我今早听闻茉莉公主失踪全城大乱，当真吗？”  
  
葡萄酒、绿松石与藏红花分类打包，以茉莉公主之名烙上火漆印，由骆驼缓缓载过驿道换来异域珍品，进贡之余送往集市由孩子们围观——眼窝深邃眸子黑又亮，敛下眼睫望向空空如也的口袋。包起头巾的濑名殿下询问价格，掏出钱袋分发，汗滴沿颊侧下淌。平民装束也不失风度，比起祭司更像位学者或老师。  
“也太慷慨了！不如……”  
支援我开副本打怪，我腹诽。孩子们手捧小工艺品恣意欢笑追逐，这副融融由濑名殿下在旁默然守护。民众心中“茉莉公主”更多是象征符号，大多数人甚少知悉茉莉公主是男人，究其一生未曾有幸一睹真容。我远望着他，被他拨开摩肩接踵的人潮牵上小指。  
“我出走后一切如旧，也算好事。”  
我舀起一勺藏红花冰饮，他自如迎上投喂，仿佛日本街头共享一枚甜筒的高中生情侣。被我拐带或主动追随，无论何种皆让我沾沾自喜。被人群携裹入室，亮眼的橙褐色蜜糖滴落。高不见顶之处悬起地毯出售，是棕榈花与鸟兽的繁杂纹路。不愧是濑名殿下的子民，我啧啧称奇，亲身领略艺术也算不虚此行。  
“与我无关。灌输理念也好，开启民智也罢，可比登天还难。美则美矣，包括你朋友重金购入的上品。”他大言不惭地扬眉，“作为昨夜曲子的赠礼，比起商铺里做工粗劣的猫名牌，终有一日我会用奶白玉亲手为你打制一副项圈。”  
——濑名殿下可将我视作旅者或吟游诗人。昨夜并肩躺在矮山丘，我无措地为自己开脱。“果真如此，来去如风。若能长久停驻，れおくん就不是れおくん了。”他双手垫在脑后浅淡地作结，候着天地间寂寥的回音。  
——那么濑名殿下，你爱过什么人吗？  
——什么？……十年前或更早或许有吧。他闭上眼，不愿同我推心置腹——他会寂寞吗？永远泰然处事，也会有孩子般蜷身哭泣的须臾吗？  
“喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，れおくん当真是小孩子。”  
在他欣欣向荣的国度，大庭广众下濑名殿下扯住我的发辫——扯猫尾巴会拉肚子，但れおくん不会，蓝眸促狭地眯起。“体验民情我很满意……时候不早了，れおくん愿意陪我去别处逛逛吗？”  
  
这里的动物热情过度了！被狮子舔脸，又被骆驼撵着转圈跑。围观的孩子们笑弯了腰，我气急败坏同他们丢着石子。从“大哥哥欺负人”到“怎么能欺负大哥哥”，节节败退的我由赶来的濑名殿下解围——打架经验颇丰，胜利次数却屈指可数。便讪讪尾随他走向另一头看似和善的：“可我不想骑了！骆驼可怕又恶心！还有口臭！”  
“要求可真高啊？唯一的交通工具，那我骑骆驼れおくん跟着跑？”  
濑名殿下扶着背托着屁股将我向上抬，手把手教弟弟骑车的哥哥般乐在其中，却被轻巧闪避，我一个踉跄跌在他怀里，深感几天下来能活着就是奇迹。“怎能故意摔到れおくん！”确认我无大碍后他将骆驼训斥得面露愧疚，这样看来濑名殿下的确非常迪士尼公主。  
童年时幻想有朝一日骑上骏马驰骋疆场，骆驼姑且是退而求其次。循着沙丘之嵴一前一后进发，衣襟飘带猎猎舞动。大自然的鬼斧神工如流动的波涛，风力携来通向自由彼方的唯一通道。目不可及的远方淌着金黄的麦浪，他回身等我：到了，观测落日的最佳地点——若被男人表白该如何是好？16年贫瘠人生的恋爱辞典空空如也，更难想象在异世界同年长男人达成共情与依恋——却恰是相爱的充要前提。  
“那日你的发问，”他开口，“我几乎所有眷属都在异乡。刚来时不比れおくん游刃有余，观测落日是唯一的苦中作乐……我的苦痛他们不会有丝毫感知，离别的愁绪终能由时间抚平，便是唯一的幸事。”  
——过剩的杂念由地平线秘而不宣地吞噬的舒畅，现下擅自认为れおくん能懂。男人在橙红天际中望来，飞鸟在幕景中连缀成乐章。甘冽的依恋涌入眸中，入喉是上瘾的辛辣，而我注定在成年前终生不渝地爱上这种味道。“濑名殿下，原本是学者之类的吧……你会后悔吗？”  
他的臣民既让他幸福，又让他不快与惶恐。他像一团谜，暂不论游戏剧本，为何甘愿在此屈身？“若是我选择留校，便不会在亚马逊考察时被卷入时空乱流，与熟知的世界不告而别，来到茹毛饮血血族战争的蛮荒之地——我名叫濑名泉，博士毕业于庆应义塾，和れおくん同样来自名为‘日本’的现代国家。”  
砂砾粲然闪灼，鼻影如刀锋般镌刻。言语平易淡然，不容我惊异地打断。“我率领人民开垦施肥种植小麦葡萄，炼铜炼铁兴修水利让民众过得体面，乃至想用科学为他们开蒙——事与愿违，如你所见这个文明停驻在不上不下的水准。文明的发展总要牺牲一批人的利益，我的一己之力只是螳臂当车。”  
不忍告知他这是游戏角色的宿命，代码无情的安排——权柄下移被架空软禁，或许算是异想天开的大计悉数付诸东流。濑名殿下自嘲般苦笑：“也罢，大抵我的失败是因常住象牙塔不知人心险恶。十年光阴倏然而逝，命运不曾给我任何馈赠，未免会扪心自问：这值得吗？”我目送沉沉坠落的炽热火球，日月星辰的追逐的确如有神助：“虽然我不属于你深爱的子民之列……愿意听我讲吗？”  
“请便。”  
“濑名殿下这样尊贵的身份，却平等待我……着实让我受宠若惊。”我艰难开口，“不比私立名校毕业的濑名殿下，我活在无人理解的世界，曾被所谓的朋友伤害抛弃，至今没有交好的异性。难以成为父母老师的期望，又孤注一掷想要当妹妹的表率。家里经济条件不好，父母不许我追逐梦想，前路未卜空虚迷茫，甚少被爱也不知如何去爱……迫不及待地对外人交付真心，看起来可怜极了。可我当真没什么可以讲话的人，除了街角喂养的黑猫……”  
猫比起人是可爱很多，他颔首。正如骆驼之于濑名殿下，作曲是我唯一沟通世界的桥梁，音符掷地有声地宣泄与表达，罩上华丽的伪饰他们才肯耐心听我讲。“我的生活原本与濑名殿下毫无瓜葛，说这些只是为了表明我也很惨，世人各有难处……抱歉我不擅长安慰人，但这样漂亮的一张脸不笑的话多可惜呀，世界都会黯然失色的！”我向他张开双臂——父母不曾意识到我并非他们期待中的孩子时，并不吝惜给我的拥抱。  
薄唇微启造出干热的气流，瓜果的沁甜在眼前浮动——列队的蚂蚁、行进的鸟儿、高歌的曲谱、飞跃的音符，拖曳着天际壮丽的橙紫，袒露出石英砂岩道道鎏金的沟壑。他同我额头互抵：“一切或许无不是神意——破开凝滞的天幕携着希望降临在露台，使得我姑且笃信一次超自然力量。若另有机会，我依旧会毅然踏入那片雨林，不仅因为我从不后悔自己的选择，更是感谢命运将你带向我身边。”  
心跳在万籁俱寂的荒原共振。长久的缄默后他松开我的脖颈，照旧不作声地望来，又透过我看向别的什么——养育成人传授知识的一方热土，荒诞不经的愿景与寄托，美好终将逝去的眷恋与不舍。余烬落幕气温骤降，我打个寒噤：若在日本，濑名殿下明白的，现下或许正适合一场焰火。  
“我宫殿里有些用作信号，以备开战的不时之需，可作为娱乐今晚燃放。以及，我早先通知了宫人为れおくん备好玫瑰花浴，等下带你走近路返回。”  
神明要屈从人类的智慧，他颇为自豪地示意自己辟出的一条逃向外界的小径。“濑名殿下……明晚过后我就要离开，出于各种缘由……资金，对，资金不足。”若非无计可施，我定然不愿生生扼灭他那簇火种，只得咬牙执刀担任刽子手，“受困于此的数日里无数次想过离开，但现在完全不想了！”  
——我明白了，他机械地承应。  
若不曾有断舍离困难，我大可在离别前赖在他殿内吃香喝辣。“……明天大概，不会来见濑名殿下，抱歉，抱歉……”号称给人快乐的游戏，却一刀刀在我心口剜。“……如果，如果时间与资金充裕，开启民智也好打败大boss也罢，我都会力所能及地帮衬你！哪怕扭转世界也要拼尽全力带你回去，濑名殿下！”  
可惜世上没有如果。没关系，好好生活，他出于长辈的关怀捋捋我的发辫，轻描淡写如同摩挲着麦穗，而后骑上骆驼转身离去，我曾经的坐骑默然尾随。坐上飞毯遥望那处转生的伊甸，直至化作一个点消失在视域。仿佛万千不足挂齿就此别过的梦境。  
  
“今天回来这样早？”  
我抖落飞毯的灰尘。凛月抱着无限续航的iPad打游戏，童话世界没有做不到，只有想不到。  
“像做梦一样。”  
“恋爱了呢。”  
“我由衷希望他不要爱上我……他的感情是预定的程式么？”  
“未必。我从没见过你这般神情，开心谈不上，难过也不像。月P终于像个人类了，开始学习人间法则，是好事。”  
“你对我很了解吗？我们也才刚认识吧。”我盯着他出神，“一直觉得凛月的既视感很强，难不成我们先前见过？”  
怎么可能，他摆手。  
“那个，凛月，游戏公司确实要倒闭吧。”  
“没错。”  
我抽走iPad一个倒扣，爬上他的腿逼他直视我：“解释起来太繁琐，但我想将濑名殿下带回我所在的世界——”  
“神灯爱莫能助。”凛月面露歉意，“这里与外界不兼容，包括我的存在本身。”  
情感与代码的抗争谁会胜出？一己之力拯救行将毁灭的世界，这般一往无前的魄力听上去就和我不沾边。一觉睡到翌日当午，凛月拎着两人份的饭一把掀开被子，懒洋洋的音调毫无说服力：“振作起来刷牙洗脸梳头吧。若是最后一餐想要仪式感，我不介意为月P下厨。”  
“算了，你来做饭会让我有不详的预感。”我烦躁地挠头，想交代后事又理不出头绪，对了，还剩一个愿望！我在枕下翻出神灯，顶着鸡窝头捧起：“音符也好濑名也罢，我注定会与所爱诀别。破天荒地尝到爱与被爱的滋味，也算值回票价。那么凛月呢，在里面待了几千年，一朝成人穿金戴银，体验如何？”  
“没有那么久。”凛月歪着脑袋，“姑且是第一次，也是唯一一次，被赋予人类的视觉与听力，亲身领悟人类的感情，目前来说不算坏呢。以人的形态在世间存活，或许便是幸福本身。”  
不会是唯一一次！我扑上凛月给他一个大大的拥抱：“我不清楚在一个几近崩坏的神权社会作为人生活是福是祸，但神通广大的凛月可以选择在另个安宁长久的世界托生为人吧。作为这一程的报答，最后一个愿望当然是让凛月变成人幸福地生活！”猫般的眼眸惊异地瞪圆，须臾后弯下眉眼，松开怀抱我的手：“月P的好意我心领了，已经没有机会啦。”  
“什么！第一个愿望是见到濑名殿下，第二个是濑名殿下复活……”  
“再往前——”对方掰着手指回溯，“神灯比主人更为知根知底。月P的第一个愿望：与茉莉公主共度余生。”  
“……不是因为他是男人而提早作废了吗？不是难以兼容无法实现吗！”  
“我比月P想象中更神通广大哦。比起让我托生为人，我更愿意成全你的心愿。人生在世巧克力般苦甜交织的幸福不应只是一瞬，若有千万分之一的概率我也甘愿为你孤注一掷。”  
我是你的主人，不许忤逆不许耍赖！我一把揪住他的衣襟，字符串争先恐后滞塞在胸腔，却只从喉管堪堪挤出哽咽，再失魂落魄步步后退，双手无力地滑脱，三天来第一次泪如雨下：“凛月也说了变成人很幸福吧！为了我这个废人荒诞不经的肖想……我怎能轻易抢占他人的幸福！凛月忍心看我带着无尽的悔恨离开吗！抱歉啊，我这样的人果然不要出生为好！”  
——并非是无端之举。凛月用绸缎为我拭泪，温柔的力道让我想起那只好心办坏事的黑猫，总于我独自蜷在墙角时跳入怀中柔声叫着，粗糙的舌尖笨拙地卷去泪珠。“受过月P温柔的恩惠，暗下决心要守护你到宇宙的终焉……”  
何时的事？凛月听过我的曲子吗？却下意识以为他在扯谎。不会有人类领会我的好意，我的满腔热血向来是空头支票。“这样漂亮的脸哭起来多可惜，若是濑名殿下一定会这样讲——从没有人夸过吗？除却绝世的乐曲与可爱的脸蛋，你的温柔一定是吸引濑名殿下最大的强项。下午五点乘飞毯去他宫邸，他与你不见不散。音符也好语言也罢，勇敢地对他表露心迹，这是我好不容易在系统中为你争取的福利。”  
——笑一笑吧！去拜访濑名殿下，出于礼数也不能抽搭鼻子哭花了脸。我踌躇着接过飞毯，昨天让他见到我丢人的一面已经无颜再见了，今天该说些什么缓解尴尬？“我要回家了羡慕也没用略略略”？“说实话，游戏角色怎可能爱上玩家呢？纵使我们间有爱情，也会随着我的离开而凋零……”  
“打住，我认识的月P从不这样拖泥带水的。” 凛月将我拖向换衣间，“记得替我向濑名殿下问好。以及我向你担保——永远不会。”  
  
“请进。”  
我叩响露台上通天的石柱，惊叹于美妙吊诡足以激发原始恐惧的兽型纹路。左右两侧旺盛地燃着火台，木头燃烧噼啪作响为我壮胆。“……我已经进来了。”他不曾在恭候，我苦笑着摇头，大抵是最后一次被凛月诓骗了。  
威严的大猫奔向怀中舔舔蹭蹭，撞得我碰到桌角果盘，各类水果哗啦啦滚落一地，有一枚直直滚向濑名殿下足边——れおくん，过来。我手足无措，不知是否该自作多情去捡拾，为什么天下的猫科动物都同我这样亲昵？“傻站着干什么？非要我牵着才会走路吗？”濑名殿下摘下金丝镜，再度以邀请共舞的手势牵上神游天外的我：“很高兴你能来。”  
——并不曾为れおくん的离去而茶饭不思，只是在重新绘制地图。被你独自留在这里的年岁，至少让我的人民明白天圆地方是谬误，这座城池更绝非宇宙的中心……扬起重燃神采的蓝眸，引导我去瞧沟壑纵生的彩色画卷。我颇不是滋味：“在日新月异的日本，看地图的人越来越少，没什么实际价值，手机导航就可以。”  
“可以理解。但作为学者听见这样一席话，难免火大。”  
——遑论我现下只能经由地图看世界，他关闭水晶眼镜盒：れおくん不收拾行囊，来找我做什么？又来了，温柔到令我溃堤的神色。他毫不吝啬满蘸柔情的目光，蝶翼般搅出酿作汹涌凌汛的漩涡。不要这样望过来，我悲切地恳求，逃上露台踏上飞毯，却终究拼尽全力张开双臂，回身对着被囿于此的濑名殿下朗声宣告：“至少要带领濑名殿下遍览万象！是比地图广阔美丽一万倍的世界！”  
最后一项行程，回去后会写进周记。人生在世总该亲眼瞧瞧那些地方，书本与地图外的世界生动无比。“不一起来吗，濑名殿下？”我伸出手，“总被你当孩子牵着，也该轮到我来报答。”眸里映出较昨日更甚瑰丽的夕照，濑名殿下难以置信地起身，破开迷雾与火光向我而来，鎏金镶边白色丝绸在晚风中飘摇，步伐沉稳坚定有力。被他拥在怀里双腿悬空，飞毯却纹丝不动。  
难道没有同乘二人的模式？我手忙脚乱去调试——れおくん出这么多汗，是害怕过山车的类型吗？濑名殿下看似泰然自若，与我相牵的手心却同样渗着汗。不待他掏出手帕，飞毯霎时一飞冲天再断线般高中坠落。若我们当真相爱，或许能归咎于此刻心跳急上急下，呼吸骤然加剧，吊桥效应的错觉——张口被灌入干冷的骤风，哽在喉间想要干呕。待未经检修的飞毯抽风后回到原点，濑名殿下已然形象全无，灰发蓬得像藻球。我们惊惶未定地对视，方知人生总要有这样一程冒险，于己于他皆是命运的馈赠。  
“过山车吗？曾经很怕，赶鸭子上架还会吐。生在传统日式家庭却缺乏武士道精神，幼时胆量奇小常被父亲责骂，后来不愿让妹妹像我一样受同龄人欺负，便自我催眠要成为最强大勇敢的哥哥。如若世上当真有神明，那么小琉可一定是我的守护神，主动陪她坐的那次后产生免疫，再不曾晕过一次！”  
——原来如此，难怪れおくん对飞毯驾轻就熟。拨开椰枣树的叶片缓缓上行，俯瞰日落而息静谧的民居，循着宇宙万物皎洁的荧光，自圆拱尖顶的万千灯火上掠过——总有一天电灯将在千家万户亮起，为城池揭开繁星之序幕。“濑名殿下知道的，”我圈住他的臂膀依偎在肩头，“……任何文明都逃不过寿终正寝的宿命。”  
“是。纵使会是无用功，我永远不会舍弃理想。”  
河流蜿蜒流经城中央高耸的神庙，他引我俯身去瞧：这个文明依托河流而生，母亲河是城市与国家、文明与教化的元初起始。“瞧他们大兴土木将神庙改建得威严骇人，”濑名殿下摇头叹笑，“原型只是忝居神明的我在河畔醒来，作为住处亲自垒起的草房。”年岁淙淙冲刷出大理石般斑驳的纹案，不规则圆圈状肌理是为旱季裸露的河床。飞毯徐徐将我们送入山洞，再会意地不时停驻，允许我抚摸皲裂岩壁上熠熠生辉的象形文字，荧荧火光记录前人的灵感与遐思，丝毫不比濑名殿下的人工连廊逊色。  
升上云端时我仍在不舍地回望，回过神来灿烂的圆月已然堪堪可触，熨帖着动物形状变幻的云彩，为濑名殿下通身镀满银质的光辉。我向虚空陶醉地伸出双手，此举将身旁人逗笑，读心般喟叹道れおくん不愧是未成年——云彩是甜滋滋的棉花糖，绵延成通往糖果城堡的桥梁。不限于“好孩子”，任何孩子在草地上托腮凝望天空时都有权幻想。  
不过半小时便由他反客为主来掌舵，将我带向无人区——沙漠边缘居然有瀑布，当真像风格杂糅的主题公园！濑名殿下瞪圆双眼：这同样超出我的认知。“濑名殿下若在这里醒来，想必能建立更辉煌的文明！”“未必哦。”而公园的话必然有那个吧，激流勇进！心脏悬在嗓子眼的观感会上瘾，飞毯沿着瀑布逆流而上缓缓攀爬，扑面是沁凉的水汽，埋在他胸口仍要不知餍足地探出双眼，更甚试着回望下方的一线天。  
行过雨林上方，飞鸟、萤火虫、蝴蝶，数不清的生物尾随成光芒的一线。我兴奋地站起，绝世的韵律在胸腔酝酿，就算跌落也无妨！对着地平线高呼“I’m the king of the world”，未免不是所有男孩子的幻想。紧贴不息的洋流，海豚冒着头从下方溯过，他与我一并俯身去瞧。抹香鲸长啸着喷水，震荡得我一个坐不稳，被他牢牢护在怀中。亲历了大海，证明这段难忘之旅行将告终。精准绕开恶龙的驻地，沿着海岸线重归万家灯火。民众们牵起手围着火苗放歌起舞，悬浮的飞毯上我同他十指相扣，乐舞声中共享诡异的温情。  
“れおくん带我看了好些地方，目前这里是最漂亮的。”  
——是百姓为世界增添了光彩，他们理应被明白这点的君主领导，濑名殿下喃喃道，蓝眸蕴着扼不灭的余烬，尚且不知付诸心血的一切，包括他深爱的臣民不时将灰飞烟灭。“暂不虑难以预估的未来，至少他们现在很幸福，这就比什么都强。”如若我有能力带他离开，他当真甘愿抛下一切吗，或称当真甘愿接受我的施舍吗？我扯紧衣角：“我终究会变成大人，也不想总是甩锅给凛月……”  
“你说，我在听。”  
“我并非无时无刻都喜欢与你对视，请濑名殿下背过身去。”  
——好，好，濑名殿下将我拥入怀中，哄宝宝般拍着背：这样可以吗？  
“即便时间足够金钱充裕，我……也不知该如何是好。我自己的事都一头雾水，更无法帮衬你一丝一毫……抱歉，我太弱小了真是对不起你！”  
薄荷底味氤氲在泪水间，濡湿的刺绣猫毛般剐蹭面庞——没事的，怎会是れおくん的错。可我们的文化从不把孩子当孩子，不懂事不成才便是有愧于父母，更在有了妹妹后彻底失去任性的权利。得到他的应允，我在成年前最后一次放声大哭。不为世人理解的孩子同“爱”永远隔着一层玻璃纸，窥见轮廓堪堪可触却无资格据为己有。给人希望又让人绝望，正是最为残忍的地方。  
“好了……如此有纪念意义的一夜，姑且为我笑出来吧。”我愧疚以对他那身被我糟蹋得不成样的丝绸。男孩子不能落泪，我吸吸鼻子秉承后天习得收回泪水的本领。“可我不要，我不要离开濑名殿下。如果可以，想用除作曲外的所有换来不与你分离。世上唯一一个肯耐心听我唱歌的，收下曲谱会认真道谢的，无微不至地牵着我，时刻温柔待我的人。无法彼此理解互相救赎，却还是奢望你的爱……”  
爱与关怀是否为预定的游戏程式，我无从知晓；近年及先前你曾对多少人表露爱意，我一无所知；你是否能认出现实中不起眼的我，我不敢妄言。纵使如此，纵使如此，我却多么希望我的所有感受你都懂。凛月过于高看我了，此情此境如何才能不落泪！我别开脸抽噎着背过气：“……我喜欢你，濑名殿下，从亘古到永劫，全世界全宇宙最爱你了！”  
三天前意外降临的露台，篝火不息地燃烧。我一如没用的童年抱膝抽噎，却感如释重负：说出来就到此为止了，我的单相思。想请他走人，而不是默然坐在身畔，让我可能承接尖锐刺耳的嘲笑与或真或假的歉意。“对不起，我僭越了‘茉莉公主’，置喙了民众的信仰，冒犯濑名殿下了！既然‘小孩子哪里懂什么是爱’，那么濑名殿下请回吧！”  
“自顾自讲了这番让人无法置之不理的话，又要急着赶我走吗？居然妄自代表我发言，这副态度真让人火大呢？”濑名殿下撩开我的鬓发，捏着下巴将我转向他，赋闲多年依旧葆有一国之君不容置喙的威压。“我是说啊，暂先请你等候……两年的耐心总该有吧？变成星星也好，别的什么也罢，以将会为你亲手戴起的项圈为信物，我一定会前往长大成人的れおくん身边。”  
“……什么嘛，哄骗小孩子的缓兵之计。”  
“れおくん的确是小孩子。真好，尚在可以相信童话的年岁，大可恣意挥霍这份特权。姑且敞开心扉去相信吧，宗教也好爱情也罢，没有念想的人是难以存活的。遑论所谓的时空界限，尚有无尽可能允许我与你重逢——我爱你，没有哪刻比起现下更笃定。”  
惊诧于镜面似的蓝眸亦有混沌不明的瞬息，他秉承无需避讳的游刃有余拿捏我稚嫩的身心，长驱直入我心间的荒原攫取甘霖——真遗憾呐，れおくん是未成年。他意犹未尽擦拭唇角，魅惑的嗓音为我下蛊，擒住小猫般拿捏我的后颈。可这是全年龄游戏，是全年龄吧！“若有来日，濑名殿下再做些别的也未尝不可……”  
“好，一言为定。能让‘茉莉公主’屈尊纡贵主动献吻的，不曾有第二位。作为这项殊荣的报偿，请你在心上开辟一隅不染纤尘的领地，为我永葆孩童般真诚无畏的诗意——笑一笑吧，れおくん，至少想起我时，千万记得展露笑颜啊？”  
海鸥振翅掠过云际，晚潮冲刷观星台的底座。他于天海之际心醉神迷地望来，团围的篝火肃穆地燃烧。如同手持圣火立在由信仰垒砌的祭坛中央，臣民见证中呓语般虔诚立誓：“……而我将继续爱你，直到洪水滔天。”*  
  
醒来时身着牛仔裤连帽衫，曲谱漫天飞扬，说明书覆在脸上。机器闪着诡异的蓝光，黑猫并起脚蹲踞在桌上咪咪叫。哒哒哒由远及近的足音，归家的小琉可同母亲交谈。炊烟袅袅溜入鼻腔，自行车铃声从巷尾消弭。一切如常的周六下午，镜中泪痕不再，我应声前去厨房帮忙。  
所谓分离的苦痛……不过是命运长河的沧海一粟。口袋中纸笔誊抄的献给濑名殿下的歌，成为三日里荒诞不经罗曼史的唯一佐证。濑名殿下抗争命运的史诗终将淡出我的生活，夕阳落幕前的回光返照无从追溯。唯余永不湮灭的一簇生机，于每个暗夜高悬当空。  
事后查阅十年前的旧闻：国家科考队的濑名博士于南美考察时神秘失踪。金丝镜风衣针织衫，意气风发的证件照印成黑白登上报。父母泣不成声的采访影像，友人师长字字泣血的扼腕叹惋，“在世”时的科研著述，连同媒体添油加醋颇具指向性的报导，汇为佐证他曾存活的蛛丝马迹。只要有人记得，他的存在便不会彻底消逝。死亡、灵异、叛逃……坊间传闻媒体访谈近年渐趋止息。天下从不缺新鲜事，挖不出价值的旧闻注定被弃之若敝履。  
人终归要同自己和解。我便不请自来与他至亲友人一同，应邀在内心深处永远为他余留一席之地，暂且用以承载可堪称为“诗意”的遐思。销魂蚀骨的吻打上烙印，凭此为证，往后余生我再不会、再无余力去爱任何人。停驻在情窦初开前的心智，永远为他当孩子。  
生活照旧乏善可陈。高中余下的两年，父母依旧禁止我在家养猫。我没有继续升学，好在小琉可不负众望考入重点初中，早早立下进入庆应攻读地质的志向。“虽然冷门，但琉可的选择哥哥会无条件支持，”我背起行囊，回身摸摸她的头，“但是地质勘探辛苦又危险，会让家人担心的。”  
“我的志向是拜哥哥所赐，”小琉可垂下眼睫，“有段时间哥哥房里总有濑名前辈相关的物什，我读过著述与访谈后憧憬起他那副虽千万人吾往矣的勇气。与自然的抗争中探究历史的终极奥秘，为所爱献身更是浪漫的最高层级。纵使有朝一日终将步他的后尘，也会是我心之所向。”  
我哑然以对，良久扬起笑脸。无心插柳柳成荫，我的妹妹注定不是芸芸众生，眼界格局同我初中时不可同日而语，现今的我都很难囫囵出一套冠冕堂皇的发言。诗与远方是少数上等人的愿景，绝大多数譬如我的普通人，平凡人生便足矣——  
月永レオ，18岁，小有名气的P主。租了间loft生活与工作，装修成喜欢的模样，满床堆满父亲禁止买的毛绒玩具。梦想是开一间自己的工作室，命名为“Knights”，现下目标是买辆跑车接送妹妹上下学，攒够钱前早早考下了驾照。日本下调了成年年龄，让我提早两年迈入大人门槛。父亲起早贪黑肩负起小琉可私立初中的高昂学费，我也定期拿出部分积蓄贴补家用。独居后学会做饭，不求美味饱腹即可。也懂得购物时精打细算，虽说着实不像宇宙人的营生。生活没有变好，但至少看起来不坏。照应童话的悲剧收尾，认命地收起棱角圆滑处世。  
某个周六下午我走出超市，被不期而至的秋雨浇个透湿。隔着绵密冰凉的帘幕，我在老地方见到凛月——是说，不曾建立收养关系的那只黑猫。小可怜在雨中声声哀叫，自始是激起我怜爱的行家。小学六年级时与它的初遇，汽车扬长而去，独留它在血泊奄奄一息。  
——月永家没有给野猫治病的余钱！母亲捏着鼻子让我丢掉。内心指摘着大人的无情冷漠，却只会挨家挨户敲门哭着求大人带它去医院，尚且不知哭是最无谓的伎俩。万幸有家好心的宠物医院为它免费诊疗，手术台上堪堪保住小命。将它放归后自此与我形影相随。就连我搬家，它也亦步亦趋地跟来……  
我解开衬衫将它护在怀中。而论及凛月本人，在成为大人的修行中我时常想起他，无意识会用这只黑猫寄托怀念，不得不说他们还真有点像。不去建立联系便不必为此承担痛苦，而当我怀抱着名为凛月的猫考虑正式收养的事宜，方知与濑名殿下分离的两年间变化是见微知著。嘛，我不会总是记得带伞，于身于心总要寻得个归所，况且让凛月一直流浪下去也不是办法。雨水褪离肌肤，换来叩击布料的琳琅。我回身去瞧为我撑伞的人——  
很久很久以前，28岁的濑名博士婉拒留校，向科考队呈递简历表明心迹。6岁的月永レオ升入一年级，身形矮小却被安排在最后一排边角。很久很久之后，22岁的我戴起玉项圈与34岁的濑名先生同逛商场，不忘为家中嗷嗷待哺肥了几圈的老寿星凛月上贡生骨肉与猫粮。而现下他的形象托生于每一个梦境庄严地走来，踏着秋水躁动的喧嚣。“我循着心中的世界地图前来赴约了，”他微笑着，“出于职业操守，以及我的信仰。”  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
*“我将继续爱你，直到洪水滔天。”节选自一首我非常喜欢的诗歌，想与大家分享原文：

  
**当我爱你**

  
当我爱你  
一种新的语言便涌现而出，  
新的城市，新的国家便被发现。  
时辰呼吸宛如罂粟，  
麦子长于书页之间，  
群鸟飞离你眼涌着蜜潮，  
旅队驶离你乳载着印度香草，  
芒果落满一地，密林捕捉烈火  
而努比亚鼓鼓声隆隆。  
  
当我爱你你的乳房便抖落耻辱，  
化作电闪雷鸣，一把利剑，一场尘暴。  
当我爱你阿拉伯众城便纵身而起  
反抗那压迫的世纪  
那向  
部落律法复仇的世纪。  
而我，当我爱你，  
我便抗议丑陋  
抗议盐的诸王，  
抗议沙漠制度化。  
而我将继续爱你直到洪水滔天；  
我将继续爱你直到洪水滔天。  
  
[叙利亚] Nizar Qabbani 尼扎尔·卡巴尼


End file.
